


Lovers to Neighbors

by Laura_Laplace



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Magic Lesbians, Mommy Kink, Original Character(s), vertical slice of an OC story I'm kicking around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Laplace/pseuds/Laura_Laplace
Summary: A sheep witch enters into some close land negotiations with a dragoness.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Lovers to Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little slice of some pretty lesbian characters I've been fooling around with, early on in their story. If you like what you see, let me know and maybe I'll write more, or check the Patreon accessible through my profile! Enjoy!

There were many kinds of dragons within the Domain, collected from worlds beyond measure, but they all came to rest there the same way. Whether kings or warriors, monsters or goddesses, each and every wyrm, each and every creature that ended up in the Domain had been deposited there from a ruined world in its last moments of existence, the very reality they had known blinking out behind them once they had slipped, oftentimes accidentally, across the threshold. 

Seeing all you had ever known fall into the void and disappear forever tended to have a humbling effect on most. 

The dragons of the Domain were rarely the same as they had been in their previous lives, only seldom did they remain the apex predators they had undoubtedly been in their home plane… but that was not the same as being without requirements of life. There were dragonkin of all kinds within the central cities and associated realms, but equally, there were those that sought out solitude, took territory that they defended with various levels of aggression. Tyriah, generally unfavorable to displays of violence within the borders of her Domain, let the larger creatures do as they may, assuming they only took their need for sovereignty so far. 

For example, the Agrasha. 

The name of their home world had long since fallen out of living memory, their current population having been born and raised in the Domain, the original refugees long gone. What was left of Agrashan tradition came more from genetic need than from the history of that dead land; hybrids of solitary dragons and tribal, community building orcs, their jangling and contradictory instincts made them somewhat hard to place within the interdimensional commune into which they had come. Many worked just fine as city-dwellers, but for those that didn’t…

Well, it was one of many complicated factors that went into running the Domain. Emerald was new to it all, but she already didn’t know how Tyriah managed it day in and day out. At the demoness’ suggestion, she had taken to dealing with her own problems first, which included, much to her eventual dismay, dealing with a solitary Agrasha. 

It wasn’t her own issue either, but that of Chai, her partner and fellow dragon. She required a steady, low source of earth-aligned mana to keep herself empowered, something that was not in rich supply within the Domain. Mana in general was a constantly draining resource in this place, but finding some of the correct elemental type, located in an area that filled all the other requirements of a witch and a tea dragon left them with precious few options. 

Which put them, quickly enough, into Hera’s orbit. 

‘You’ll do great, Em,’ Chai kneaded gentle fingers into her partner’s shoulders, seeking out the points she knew would relax the smaller woman’s overwrought tension. Her tail caressed softly at Emerald’s leg, the white mane that limned its green scales a resplendent brush against the witch’s tanned skin. 

‘Just trust me, this won’t be like, you know, like before,’ Chai was loathe to bring up the particulars or proper nouns involved in before, but she needed to reassure Emerald all the same. They had come together to a whole new world specifically in the hopes that it could be different. 

‘I know. I know it’s not gonna be… like Nora.’ Emerald brushed her fingers through the thick brown frizz of her hair, smoothing out the chaos of the curls and, still tentatively after all these months, poking at the base of her horns. ‘But I’m still new at this, too. I spent my entire life fighting for even a glimpse into other worlds, it took me years of study just to meet you, Chai… now I’m supposed to head out there and deal with thousands of people like you, none of which follow the same rules-’

‘Take what Tyriah said to heart, Em. Look at the one in front of you, deal with that. The next step will come when it comes.’ With a kiss and a soothing tone in her voice, Chai calmed Emerald’s incipient anxiety attack before it had begun, almost picking her up in the process to stand the young witch on her own two feet. ‘Hera. Shouldn’t be overtly hostile, but I can’t go because another dragon wandering into her territory isn’t a good look. Even a minor wyrm like a tea dragon. You remember what the books said about Agrashan customs, right?’

‘I do…’

‘Then you’ll be just fine. If things get hairy, you have actual magic now, babe! Show them what a witch of the Villegarde family is made of.’ 

‘In the most high stakes apartment viewing in the entire world,’ Emerald smiled.

‘Worlds. We’re thinking wider now,’ pecking the witch on the cheek, Chai pushed her gently toward the spell circle the two of them had made on the floor, its lines glowing with real mana here in the Domain, nothing like the paltry sparks one encountered on Earth. To be around true magic again was a pleasure, and Chai let her gaze linger there for a moment, before returning it to Emerald. 

‘Good luck, hon!’ The tea dragon waved, smiling as the magic began to work, and before she could reply, Emerald vanished.  
***

All at once, the world around Emerald changed and shifted, a sensation that she felt sure she would never get used to. 

The workings of true magic were things she was still getting her head around in general, the arcane far more… accessible here in the Domain than it ever had been on Earth. The sorts of spells cast out of hand here would have taken days of struggle to even begin to cast where she was from. Teleportation, for example. 

She found herself now in a clearing, surrounded on all sides by tall, dark wooded trees, rising straight up to a horizon that featured, prominently, a snow capped mountain. Coming from the little, temporary apartment that she shared with Chai, the instant transition to this rare kind of open space shocked Emerald, left her shivering in the cool air. The sound of burbling water met her ears, issuing from the shores of a little lake some paces away, the water crystal clear and achingly beautiful. 

A city witch all her life, Emerald immediately wanted to get closer and investigate. But that would not be appropriate.

Because, at the other end of the clearing, just a few feet away from where Emerald had entered, stood a house, stone wrought and towering. Its composition was rough, all natural, but the rock it had been fashioned from seemed expertly shaped and selected nevertheless. The grand, curving arch of the doorway fascinated in particular, constructed as it was of a single piece of gray stone, flecked through with white crystal and carved to perfection.

Not the sort of thing an amateur could make. 

There was no door at the front of the house, which was a good sign; many Agrashan cultures looked at doors more as statements of intent than simple barriers. A door kept people out, declared that the things beyond did not welcome visitors. An open entrance suggested a friendly occupant. She was audible, moving about inside the stone structure, and so Emerald began her visit to Hera’s property by frantically recalling what she had been taught about Agrashan introductions.

Taking a deep breath, the witch selected a log laid on its side a ways away from Hera’s doorway, perched herself on it delicately, and began to wait.

If you were close enough to an Agrashan to hear them, it was almost a certainty that they knew you were there. Few beings could escape their sense of smell, and so the thing to do was not to assume one needed to announce oneself, but to find a place within their world, and understand that they would get to you once they had a moment. Emerald did her best to simply exist in the space, letting her gaze wander away from the house and to the sunny wilderness around her. Occasionally the suggestion of motion could be seen through one of the windows, a flicker of tail visible through the door, but for several minutes the witch was alone in the forest. 

She had all that time to prepare, but when Hera finally did step out into the clearing, her sheer presence was still a shock to Emerald’s system. Agrashan’s were a hybrid of two large species, them being tall creatures was to be expected, but to actually stand before such a woman was another thing entirely; the instinct to keep her distance from Hera was overwhelming, and something that Emerald had to actively fight down for the first few seconds they stood together.

Easily eight feet tall if not more, Hera suited her home all too well. She herself seemed made out of earth tones, skin and scales a deep brown, shading to tan at her forefront and face. Spikes dotted her shoulders in an icy blue, not particularly large for her species, but certainly more intimidating than a creature that wasn’t spiky. Horns in the same color curved away from her head in wavy lines, striated with edges that brought to mind spears designed to be driven into and then stuck inside flesh. Brown hair stood in fluffy swoops between those horns, running down her broad back all the way to the tip of the tail that trailed behind her in a careless arc. 

The shape of her horns, the soft curves of her snout, the way her tail seemed to possess a mane of hair all its own, all these things reminded Emerald of Chai, kept her in mind of the fact that she had encountered women like this before. 

Also like Chai, Hera seemed to like going around naked.

This was, at least, somewhat tolerable for Emerald when it was Chai, being that the former had been brought up in human culture and Chai’s tea dragon form did not have many human sexualized traits on easy display. Her scales acted as covering for when nudity might have been distracting. Hera, on the other hand, was part orc, and that mammalian blood in her made her appear, at least to Emerald, far more naked than her girlfriend had ever been. 

And of course, trying to hide her discomfort, the blush that crept onto her cheeks to see the towering dragoness, would be putting on airs, the sort of thing Agrashan’s did not appreciate. Emerald tried, bereft of the norms that had informed her life in the human world, tried her best to meet Hera where she was, not ignoring the woman that shared space with her now, but not projecting any expectations that her presence should disrupt the peace here either. 

Hera looked her over, her gaze treating Emerald as a part of the landscape, to be acknowledged but not obsessed over and, after a moment of recognition had passed between them, slipped down the side of her house to the pile of firewood there. Her tail slipped around a collection of logs, hefted them into the air, and the Agrashan ambled back inside. 

She nodded at the visiting witch before passing the threshold, though, and this was as good a signal as any for Emerald to follow.

Inside, Hera’s home did not resemble any human dwelling she had ever seen. The floor was bare, no furniture to be seen barring a fire pit built up in the center of the room. A pair of curving archways suggested further chambers inside, but the common room Hera currently occupied was nearly empty. Only a pile of stones carved into various shapes, some obviously functional for repairs, others decorative and only partially completed, interrupted the flatness of the floor plan at all. 

Emerald’s first instinct was to think of it as sparse, but looking at the woman busying herself in starting a fire, it seemed more likely to her that it had been made this way very deliberately, for the comfort of one and one alone. 

The young witch did not think she could blame the Agrashan too much for that. 

Hera settled a large steel kettle over the fire, then dropped to her backside on the stone floor. Her tail, long and sinuous, curled around next to her, almost enough to reach around to the other end of the room. As Emerald lingered in the doorway, the Agrashan flicked her eyes from the witch to her tail and back again, before tilting her head back and breathing a sigh of relaxation. 

Agrashan tribes often did not do furniture as a rule, because… 

Gingerly, as though afraid of somehow hurting the mountain of a woman, Emerald perched herself on Hera’s tail somewhere in its middle, not too close but conversely not too far either. There was a soft layer before the inevitable Agrashan musculature, the woman’s fur as welcoming and comfortable as any armchair. Had she not been sitting on a total stranger, it would have been simplicity itself for Emerald to make herself comfy there.

Hera did not speak for a span of time that Emerald found interminable but that, apparently, the dragoness herself was comfortable with. She busied herself with wrapped packages of hand-picked tea leaves, setting them to brew in the kettle before turning any of her attention to her visitor; even when she did, Hera did not speak. Instead, she leaned in and inhaled a deep breath, scenting Emerald as she sat upon her tail.

‘I’ve seen many of the species that come here, enough to know their scents.’ When Hera finally did speak, her voice was deep, feminine, and mellow. The voice of a storyteller with a bent toward the gothic and dark. ‘But I can’t recognize the type of thing that you’re supposed to be, newcomer. My name is Hera, which I suspect you know already. Who are you, and what kind of a thing are you?’

It was not the sort of voice Emerald had expected, instead far more smooth and curious, aspects that soothed her jangled nerves some. Even so, she wondered for a moment how to respond; was her true nature verboten outside of her inner circle? Would it be better to simply be honest with the woman she was attempting open dialog with? 

‘Um, I’m Emerald,’ she answered, forgoing her last name as Agrashan’s had no use for them. ‘And I’m… not really any type of thing other than myself, now. I used to be human, but-’

‘Humans cannot exist within the Domain. You were cursed.’ Hera narrowed her eyes, scented the girl further. ‘An Ovis curse, but not one cast in anger. Too deep, but not sour. You did this to yourself?’

‘Cursed by choice, yes. Humanity is the impediment to living here, not specific humans. Adapt, and you can live here just fine.’ Idly, Emerald found herself probing her horns once more, only a few months grown in and curled up through her hair at the sides of her head. The change had not been easy, and the general…. Sheep-ness of her new appearance, the fluffy bob of hair, long and furry ears, slotted pupils, were something she was still coming to terms with as a witch of the Villegarde family, but the opportunity to be a real witch instead of the vain cosplayer she had been… 

Well, baa baa, in that case. 

‘And why have you come to my home, no-longer-human Emerald?’ Hera placed one broad hand on Emerald’s back, easily large enough to go from shoulder to shoulder. Her touch was gentle and warm, if overly familiar in a way Emerald wasn’t used to. 

‘I come on behalf of my partner,’ the witch couldn’t help the little quaver in her voice, as Hera began to massage the bare skin atop Emerald’s shirt. ‘Chai. She’s dragonkind too, so she didn’t want to come herself, lest that seem territorial. We wish to set up a homestead on your land, make use of the mana reserve here.’

‘And you thought I would not be amenable to an arrangement like that.’ The kettle whistling, Hera went about the motions of preparing tea, pouring the thickly steaming stuff into a pair of wood-carved mugs that were so darling Emerald wished to own some for herself. She handed one to the young witch: ‘I would not be, normally. I value my solitude, but not to the extent of pushing folk away if they come in good faith. You, I think, deserve a little attention in return.’ 

Emerald, ultimately, couldn’t help her eyes wandering; there were only so many things within Hera’s home to distract herself with before the broad and comely form of Hera herself took in her gaze. The giant woman was so very naked, and so very unconcerned with it, her body soft and inviting but obviously packed with muscle just below the surface; Emerald wondered to herself about the sorts of attention a woman like that could provide. 

She didn’t mean to stare, but that need for propriety was a deeply human trait of hers. Not one that Hera shared. 

Smiling with a few more teeth than before and leaning back in repose, not coincidentally spreading her thick thighs open a little more, Hera tipped her cup back and took a swig of her drink, the motion serving only to uncover more of herself, display the rippling of the musculature of her arms. She watched her visitor’s tanned skin go bright red, and just for the moment, let herself enjoy the attention. 

‘Drink up, Emerald. I don’t do much by way of hospitality, but I like to think that what I do is pleasant enough,’ Hera brushed a thumb across the witch’s back, the touch holding an easy intimacy that did not often come from strangers. The tea she had served was strong, fragrant and hot, a pleasant counterpoint to the cool alpine air breezing in from outside. She watched Emerald try her best to cover her blushing cheeks with the rim of the mug, her eyes widening as the overbearing, yet entirely pleasant taste washed over her tongue. 

‘You’re cute, you know that?’ The tip of Hera’s tail snaked over, its maned tip bopping gently at Emerald’s thigh. 

‘I-I’m what?’ Emerald stammered, her eyes glued to Hera’s tail, cup clattering as she put it down beside her. 

‘Cute,’ Hera looked away for a moment, then back. ‘You should bring your partner. You need not worry about territorial ructions, but I will need to meet with the both of you first. Come tomorrow night, I can be properly hospitable and we can make a go of figuring out the details if she’s acceptable. Not that I’ve any doubts that she will be.’

‘Really?’ Emerald exclaimed, not truly sure herself whether she was double-checking the invitation or the compliment. 

‘Yes, of course. You seem a nice enough sort, and you were polite enough to come to me on my own terms, respecting my people’s customs… I see no reason not to.’ Hera smiled. ‘Bring your girlfriend on by. Let’s see what fun we can get up to.’  
***

Emerald had lingered in Hera’s home for a little while longer before moving outside to teleport back home; there was nothing about the outside that was specifically required for the spell, it just… felt rude, displacing oneself from reality in someone’s front room. Hera watched from her doorway, mildly interested as the witch, unpracticed in the sorts of magic she could do in this world, stumbled through the process of creating the spell; she waved before Emerald blinked out of existence, appearing…

Hmm, well, in the same room as Chai, though with her nose a mere inch from the neglected corner of their living room, back to the tea dragon as she waited. Was that better or worse than not getting the right room at all, she wondered?

‘How did it go?’ Chai looked up from the book she had been reading, brushing strands of white hair out of her face. 

Her girlfriend paused before answering, continuing to stare into the wall. Chai had been good enough not to mention her current position, but even granted the opportunity to ignore it she stayed in place a little while before turning around. 

‘Well, either I got us an introduction with Hera,’ Emerald said, finally. ‘Or a date with her? It’s literally impossible to tell.’

Chai nodded solemnly, placed a hand on Emerald’s shoulder when she came to sit on the couch beside her. 

‘We are a mercurial lot like that.’  
***

When Emerald and Chai returned the next night, Hera was nowhere to be seen, her home emptied and her land placid and still. The protocol was clear, however, and instead of looking, the pair sat side by side by the lake, chatting quietly to themselves as minutes passed and, in the simple calm of nature, Emerald felt herself relaxing quickly. 

There was nothing at all to suggest that Hera had been among them the entire time, until the water at the center of the lake began to roil with bubbles. 

The Agrashan’s grand shape breached the surface in one smooth motion, a dark silhouette that sloughed off water in great streams that rippled over muscle as they fell back into the lake. As naked as she had been yesterday, the orange rays of sunset caught and gleamed off of rivulets of crystalline water dripping down her skin, hanging for seconds at a time from her nipples, the points of the spines on her shoulders, the trunk of her tail before falling. Her hair, disheveled and wet, clung to the handsome inclines of her features, somehow contriving to make her even more a picture than she had already been. 

She stood there, in the deep water, a draconic lady of the lake easily able to reach the bottom, looking for all the world like some feral siren rising from the depths. Her tail sliced up behind her, throwing an arc of droplets in its wake. 

Beside her, Emerald heard Chai squeak like a schoolgirl. She herself swallowed thickly, her eyes feeling terribly wide as she was unable to tear them away from Hera’s well-built form. 

‘Damn do I hope it’s a date…’ Chai murmured to her girlfriend, as Hera took the shore in a few wide, forceful strides, actually leaving a trail in her wake. 

‘Ah, you came!’ Running one hand through her hair, Hera dislodged yet more water from within those dark curls, her bicep a shining bulge that was, momentarily, the most distracting thing that had ever existed. Her tail snaked out over the earth as she approached, rising up to meet the tip of Chai’s as it, too, reached out. Dragon customs were still a tad beyond Emerald sometimes, but it was clear to her that the bobbing, serpentine motions of their tails held some significance to the pair. 

‘You caught me bathing, but no matter.’ Hera patted Emerald on the head as she passed, the gesture familiar and affectionate in equal measure. Her ass, rounded and taut, swayed with every step, the weight of the giantess causing reverberations that could be felt by anyone close to her. 

‘No matter at all…’ Emerald stammered. Taking her girlfriend by the hand, she led the tea dragon inside after Hera, where a fire had been built up in the pit, its flickering light casting a warm glow onto Hera’s broad form as, once again, she seated herself and proffered the length of her tail to her guests. 

‘Good to meet you, Chai.’ Hera scented the tea dragon’s pleasing perfume, fresh and herbal, sweet but not overbearingly so. It was good; the sort of dragon Chai was was not native to Hera’s world. This was, in fact, the first tea dragon she had ever met: they seemed nice enough as a collective. 

‘Thank you for seeing us,’ Chai smiled, her tail batting against Hera’s. ‘I’m glad my girlfriend made such a pleasant impression.’

‘That she did.’ Amusement on her face, Hera led her guests into the main chamber of her home, familiar to Emerald but for the ranks of cooking implements that had appeared seemingly from nowhere, arranged around a series of vegetables in varied states of preparation. 

‘I hope you’re hungry, since I intend to be a hospitable little dragon, here,’ Hera sat herself across from the pair, the flickering fire and beginnings of a meal between her and them. Without looking away from the smaller women she took hold of a gourd in one hand and cracked it in half with no great effort.

As one, Emerald and Chai swallowed. 

‘If you girls are that flustered already, you should see me handle a knife,’ Hera grinned, her teeth glittering white. There was a knife there beside her, sized to Agrashan hands and therefore what someone human-sized might consider a short sword; Hera used it to peel the gourd in a couple of expert motions, bearing inner flesh of a color quite unlike the vegetables of the human world. Though both women intended to rebuff Hera’s insinuation, both were equally thinking about that same knife going to work stripping Emerald of her clothes.

‘Whatever do you mean?’ Emerald asked, simply unable to keep her cheeks from burning up as she did so. Her hands had been folded in her lap prior, but when her body closed in defensively, they ended up hovering at her chest, as though Hera’s prurient gaze might be obstructed. As though the obvious might be hidden.

‘Come now.’ There was no sense of entreaty to the words, no tone that suggested Hera felt the need to convince anyone present of anything. She was merely gearing up to state a inconvenient fact: ‘You want me. Your girlfriend could be convinced of the same with ease.’

For a moment then, Hera’s eyes flicked to Chai and, watching closely, she put her thumb to a rivulet of water still clinging to the valley between her breasts and flicked it away. The tea dragon watched it go, thirstily. 

‘If I need to do any convincing at all.’ She arched an eyebrow. ‘Let’s not go into this with pretensions, shall we? You want me, I would be very much interested in having you both stay the night if you seem amenable enough over dinner. We would not be getting much sleep, but sometimes that is okay.’

Another gourd, this one thicker than before. With casual care, Hera placed it between her thighs, dropped the point of her knife into the top, and flexed. The shell cracked and fell away in pieces, the sound so loud that nobody could hear Emerald squeak like a shocked mouse.

‘You are, of course, free to turn me down.’ The Agrashan carefully pulled the remains of the vegetable upward, cupped in one half of the shattered shell. Its thickness was tantalizing, promising. ‘I will not hold it against you at all when we decide where you shall live, but… why would you?’

In the silent and distant forest, with only the crackle of the fire and their own heavy breathing for company, neither woman could come up with an immediately compelling reason.  
***

Hera cooked, every second that passed bringing with it a ratcheting up of the tension that had begun the moment she had come out of the lake. Her food was all vegetarian, seasoned with earthy scented spices from the surrounding forest, obvious skill and enticing results combining into more of a turn on than her nudity alone; expertise was hot, and Emerald and Chai were now surrounded by the products of Hera’s expertise, everything hand crafted and wonderful, rustic but sophisticated. 

Certainly beyond what either of them could make without magic or a considerable degree of practice. 

They talked, stories of their former lives coming easily, strangely so for a place like the Domain: Hera, it seemed,had made her peace with the destruction of the Agrashan home world, speaking of her birthplace with fondness but not too much regret. Chai had been on Earth long enough to consider it her home, and Emerald had been human once; it still existed, though each had their own reasons for not returning to it. 

‘What sorts of magic can you do, little witch?’ Hera had asked, leaning forward as Emerald described her past as a sorceress by inheritance.

‘At the moment, not much,’ Emerald fidgeted. ‘As a human doing magic is something you really need to struggle for. As a… uh, sheep girl, I guess, it’s way easier, though I still have to learn the form of it all. It’s a strange feeling.’

‘Stranger than suddenly finding yourself with sheep parts?’ Hera chuckled.

‘It’s like… having to learn how to walk after years and years of being unable to.’ Emerald took a moment to reply, giving the notion more thought than perhaps Hera had been expecting. ‘I know all the steps because I’ve watched other people doing it forever. But now all of a sudden the parts that I used to struggle with come easier than I anticipate, I end up putting more effort in than I need to and overshooting. I’ve got these great legs but my brain keeps expecting the old ones that don’t work so good.’

‘You do have great legs,’ Hera agreed, sliding one broad hand beneath one of Emerald’s calves and lifting it up, as though to inspect it. Unable and deeply unwilling to pull away, the young witch made a little sound in her throat and jumped when Chai put her hands on her shoulders, giving her something to lean back against so that the Agrashan could take a better look. Her thumb ran affectionate circles over Emerald’s skin. 

All at once, the focus of their meeting seemed to shift out from under them. Chai touched her softly, encouragingly, and Hera held an idle fascination with the woman as she held her. Emerald’s eyes flicked to the food, saw nothing on the fire, no risk of anything burning or going cold. 

‘Do you, um, have a bed back there?’ Emerald felt very small next to Hera, practically her entire calf held within one Agrashan hand. 

‘No,’ Hera shook her head, then gently stroked Emerald’s toes up the tanned skin of her belly. ‘But don’t worry. I’m very soft…’

With not a word further, Hera reached in and picked Emerald up bodily, clutching her to her bosom. Confronted suddenly with an expanse of pillowy soft bust and already won over, the young witch defaulted instead to nuzzling in deeper, happy against the dragoness’ chest. She could hear Hera’s heartbeat, steady and sonorous, a sound that seemed to fill her entire body. 

‘You’re pretty soft yourself, little one,’ Hera murmured, running the tips of her fingers through the fluff atop Emerald’s head. The young witch felt something inside her contract with pleasure, a little shivering thrum that made her curl up in a happy little ball. In Hera’s arms it was hard not to feel small, but Emerald felt… diminutive, embraced and protected in a way that Villegarde witches rarely were. 

She looked over Hera’s shoulder as the Agrashan carried her through to another room, down at Chai, who followed along in their wake. Chai offered that same protective feeling, but not with the sort of all-encompassing physicality that Hera did. It was a different flavor of thing, solid and warm where Chai’s was more flexible. 

Hera’s bedroom did not, in fact, contain a bed, though there were a number of private accoutrements that marked it as such regardless. It struck Emerald as strange, at first, that an armoire full of clothes sat against the far wall, its relative smallness compared to its surroundings somewhat eerie; eventually though, she realized that even the most solitary of individuals might eventually head to areas where it was impolite to arrive naked. Besides, she probably wanted to look pretty sometimes. 

The need to eventually see Hera in a sun dress was overwhelming.

Agrashan hide was thick enough that bedding was not particularly required for them, but Hera did have some anyway, hand spun linens piled up in a corner and looking especially sumptuous to Emerald now. But her bearer only took her close by, not atop the pile itself; Hera seemed content enough to have the witch lay on top of her, rather than any simple blanket. 

Her bedding wouldn’t appreciate it enough.

Still blushing and shy, Emerald wriggled over onto her stomach, breast to breast with the dragoness as she seated herself in her habitual corner of the room, reclining enough to provide her charge ample, feminine bedding for herself. Chai, tottering behind them and looking nothing less than entirely jealous of her girlfriend’s current position, set herself down on the blankets, tail curling around to her front. 

Its tip, maned with fluffy white hair, slipped inexorably between her legs, discreet for now, but always with the promise of getting altogether harder to ignore. 

‘You like being cuddled up in there, don’t you Emerald?’ Hera smiled down into the valley of her cleavage, where the witch intently pressed her face into the pillowy expanses of Agrashan bust available to her. From Hera’s perspective all that was visible was the sheep’s hair and horns, a little puffball of brunette fluff that the larger woman ached to touch. She did, running gentle fingers through those soft locks.

‘Mmm!’ No words in response, just a noise to the affirmative and a nuzzling against every inch of Hera’s touch she could get to. Emerald’s eyes, purple and slotted, peeked out from beneath her hair, racing to meet Chai’s first; even now what her partner felt mattered most. 

Chai smiled to see them. There was a particular look in Emerald’s eyes that she knew well, and always enjoyed to see it. A softening there, addled and a little defenseless, a version of her that did not often come out. Running her cheek along Hera’s chest, Emerald followed the Agrashan’s guiding touch, directing the smaller woman toward one of her nipples.

‘I like it too, but I must say, Mama would like a little more…’ Hera’s voice was low and hot, her eyes fond and languid. Though so much larger than the charge atop her, she moved her with infinite care, sliding that fluffy head over, those soft and trembling lips where she wanted them to go. Like she had been made for it, Emerald’s mouth fastened to the thick brown nub of Hera’s nipple. 

Inhaling sharply, the Agrashan rumbled with pleasure, her moan tectonic and vivid in its slow, languorous tones. 

With a whimpering sound of surrender, Emerald gave herself entirely to the task in front of her, her tongue running a loving circle around the tip of Hera’s nipple. She sucked, and the big dragoness shivered beneath her, buttocks flexing and thighs squeezing together. Her palm lay against Emerald’s back, holding the smaller woman to her, urging her onward to continue worshiping her with a consistent, low pressure. 

When the glittering blue nail at the tip of her thumb hooked into Emerald’s shorts and pulled them down over her thighs, the sheep witch did not stop. She only pressed her hips back against the soft pad of the Agrashan’s thumb, let it caress her between her legs, moaning into the plentiful teat in her mouth. 

‘That’s it baby- oh fuck- let Mama take care of you too…’ Hera panted, fingering her charge. She took to sex openly, with gusto, her pleasure bright and obvious and fascinating to see. Without ever looking away from the suckling sheep girl, she grabbed out at the tea dragon beside her, practically tossing her up onto her chest: ‘Chai baby, what are you even doing? Get in here…’

With a whoop of surprise, Chai was transferred from the pile of bedding to Hera’s other breast, the flip mildly disorienting but not as disorientating as suddenly finding oneself on top of a titty. Though her tail was smaller, the effect it had when Hera twined her own around Chai’s furred appendage from tip to base was exactly what the Agrashan had expected: the tea dragon stiffened against her, the talons on her toes curling inward as her eyes widened and her pupils dilated. 

All at once, Chai flopped down on top of Hera, little shivers of pleasure still twitching through her arms and legs. Dragon tailplay never failed. 

‘Y-yes, Mommy…’ The scales on her chest, more striated and stiff than the rest of her hide, began to burn hot; it was a soft heat, a comforting one, more a nice blanket or cup of warm tea instead of an active stove. Breathing in the clean, earthy scent of Hera’s body, Chai took her other nipple into her mouth, sliding the tip of her tongue along her broad areola, and was rewarded by a tug of tail upon tail, Hera squeezing and pulling until the little dragon was a panting, trembling mess on her chest. She drooled a little as she joined Emerald in suckling.

‘That’s it, such g-good girls…’ Hera’s voice rode the edge of control, her words twitching with every motion of the smaller women’s tongues. Emerald ground her hips down against Agrashan fingers, Chai’s tail tugging and slithering a pleasant rhythm against Hera’s own, each move a thread of sensation running down to the base of their spines. She had one hand free, if only for a moment, and it drifted between her own thick thighs, along the familiar inclines of her wetness. 

Hera laid a claw on her own clit, and strummed it like the string of a lyre. Her entire body convulsed with oversensitivity, back arching and muscles tensing. Though she bucked, neither of the women clinging to her breasts were thrown off, each limpet-like in their focus on Hera’s pleasure. Gasping now, she began to fuck herself, looking from one woman to the other and back again.

Emerald looked up only occasionally, adoring, her eyes shining beneath the hood of her fringe, the majority of her attention on the work occurring in her mouth. Chai, all dragon, glared at Hera headlong, her pupils wide and slitted, reptilian. There was no challenge there, but an intentness that revealed the predatory instincts simmering below the surface. Her ass was raised, tail working, lips clasped tight to Hera’s breast, but her eyes…

Her eyes held that draconic possessiveness that Hera loved, that sense of pinning her lover down with her gaze. 

‘Mmm, what cute little girls…’ The words were aimless encouragement, the sort of thing said just to fill silence and to feel somewhat in control of a situation rapidly devolving into pure pleasure. Hera found herself knuckle deep in her dragon cunt, her nipples swollen and sensitive within twin attentive mouths. Nerves at the base of her spine exploded with bliss every time Chai tugged back at her tail. It was only a matter of time before she was going to cum, and when she did these two would experience a very different kind of Mama… 

It was Emerald who came first, however, her sheepy new body apparently softer in sensitive places than she had anticipated; her thighs clenched to Hera’s fingers, pushing back against the Agrashan’s touch as far as she could without unfastening her mouth from the dragoness’ breast. Her tail, small and fluffy, little more than a decoration for her ass, flicked from side to side as she came, lithe body quaking. Her teeth tightened to Hera’s skin, not hard enough to hurt but certainly enough to capture her nipple, bringing it into range of her busily working tongue. 

Hera herself followed shortly thereafter, flowing over the edge with ease under the triplicate assault. Her head tilted back, tail stretching as Chai gave one long, sustained pull, everything in her flexing hard. She threw her free arm over her own chest, holding both of her girls tight to her, pleading through the strength of her grip for neither of them to stop. When she came she growled, a deep and thrumming sound that echoed hard off of the stone walls that surrounded them; it filled the chamber, ringing Agrashan pleasure that encircled Emerald and Chai just as much as Hera’s embrace. 

‘Ohh, goddess!’ She moaned, gradually letting herself relax. With Emerald refusing to stop nursing, and Chai still grappling with her tail, it was a harder prospect than most. Stimulation kept coming, wave after wave, enough to leave Hera thrusting and panting, lost in lovemaking until, finally, the little women began to settle down themselves. 

‘So good for Mama…’ Breathing heavily, Hera held her squirming charges to her chest, still stroking Chai’s tail and bringing the occasional brushing stroke between Emerald’s legs. She stretched, muscles coming down from the tension of orgasm, and used that brief moment of relaxation and motion to scoop Chai up in one hand, bringing the hot little dragon up toward her face.

‘Don’t think I forgot about you, little one…’ Hera breathed, having lifted Chai bodily up to her mouth. She inhaled deeply, taking in the first other draconic scent she had smelled in a long time, reveling in those little differences between Chai and what she had known before. ‘I bet you taste awful good…’

Hera’s tongue was thick and rough, as befitting the rest of her. She flicked it against Chai’s draconic clit, finding the sensitive bud with a practiced ease that made sense; she had one too, after all. Her eyes widened, the pleasure Chai found there driving her to wrap her white-and-green legs around Hera’s neck.

Because of course, she did taste awfully good. She was a tea dragon, after all; the herbal infusions her kind was named for ran through her juices in sweet, rich rivulets. Precisely the sort of thing someone might grow addicted to, which suited Chai just fine. There were a few cuties she would let take it from the source, Hera newly among them. 

‘Just hold on and let Mama take care of you,’ Hera moaned, kissing the inside of Chai’s thigh for a moment. ‘I know you haven’t cum yet, let’s fix that…’

‘W-whatever you want, Mommy!’ The tea dragon was not about to disagree. She tilted her head back as Agrashan lips clasped to her labia, angled just enough to catch sight of Emerald sneaking between Hera’s legs just the same. The little sheep witch was positively dwarfed by Hera’s generous thighs, such that when she ducked her head and started licking, only the top of her hair poof remained visible. 

Reaching up with one hand, the witch grabbed her girlfriend’s tail, thumb playing along the tip. Even as busy as she was, Emerald continued to think of her partner’s pleasure; a smile grew on Chai’s snout, she surrendered herself to Hera’s attentions. How was it that she had gotten so lucky? 

A second pair of orgasms quickly followed the first two this room had hosted, one of them gushing the most perverse cup of tea into Hera’s mouth. In her delighted eyes and active slurping, Chai knew it wouldn’t be long at all before the Agrashan would be tilting her teapot again…  
***

Not a one of the women left that bedroom without wobbling legs, each one of them sticky and panting. Even Hera, as well built as she was, came into her living chamber with a grin on her face, and a startling need to lean on the walls for support. Her tail and Chai’s wrapped about Emerald’s waist, linking together at the front. 

‘I’ll still make you ladies dinner, of course,’ Hera said, now not the only one standing naked in her living room. ‘But for right now, I think it’s time to clean off first.’

‘This place doesn’t have running water, does it?’ Emerald tilted her head, still a little lust drunk. 

‘I believe the lady is inviting us to skinny dip, Em,’ Chai nudged her girlfriend. ‘Which, if that doesn’t make us neighbors, I don’t know what would.’

‘You’re right, of course,’ Hera nodded. ‘It would be very hard to refuse either of you while knowing where your tongues have been on me. You are welcome to live on my grounds. Our grounds, I should say.’

Alone in the woods together, the trio strode unconcerned for their nakedness into the darkening forest, walking toward the stillness of the lake that Hera had emerged from earlier in the day. For the first time in many months, the silence of the forest was broken by the sound of voices. First laughter, and splashing. Muted conversation. The lilt of flirtation, low and breathy. 

And then, without bringing themselves to leave the water, moans of pleasure loud enough to send birds to wing in the nearby trees and, in Hera’s case, shake the branches they perched on.


End file.
